


Playboy

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Crack?, Gen, Humor, Playboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally i do a fun one.<br/> Prompt: playboy<br/>Character: Derek Hale <br/>Day  8 of 30</p>
<p>crack-ish</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy

A burst of laughter shattered the silence of the house as Stiles looked through the small slightly burned cardboard box in front of him.  
Derek turned from his own rifling of his old room and zeroed in on the box in Stiles hands.  
'Shit' the Alpha wolf thought.  
Holding up one of the burned magazines Stiles turned to Derek, grinning brightly.  
"Guess you really were a teen at one point" he said, waving the Playboy magazine in the air like a flag.  
The sounds of tussling echoed throughout the house and Peter and Issac looked up from their game of Scrabble.  
"Boys" Peter muttered as he placed his tiles upon the board.

**Author's Note:**

> wow the first non-serious one.  
> Hope it was okay.
> 
> come visit me at my tumblr (graham-cracker-cannibal) to say hi or leave a comment.


End file.
